This invention relates to the total synthesis of the known antibiotic thienamycin (I). ##STR3##
Starting from 4-allylazetidinone (IIIa), the synthesis proceeds via intermediates III and IV. ##STR4## wherein X is a conventional leaving group and R is hydrogen, a conventional, readily removable protecting group or a salt cation. The details of the total synthesis are given below.